Jueves
by Stefany-BA
Summary: intento de songfic... cancion: Juves de la oreja de van gogh


Esta historia la hice inspirándome en la canción Jueves de la Oreja de Van Gogh, creo que me quedo algo cursi pero igual espero que les guste

...

**Miércoles 19 de enero**

Ciel tenia en sus manos una libreta de color negro, la encontró en el metro al que siempre se subía para llegar a su universidad. La libreta le pertenecía al hombre que siempre se sentaba al frente suyo, y hoy le devolvería la libreta.

Ciel entro al primer vagón del metro cuando este se hubo detenido. El hombre dueño de la libreta se encontraba en el mismo lugar de siempre, "tal como lo imaginaba" pensó el joven tomando asiento justo al lado de aquel hombre

-Ummm... disculpe, ayer olvido esto en el asiento cuando se fue, asíque lo guarde y aquí esta -dijo Ciel entregándole la libreta

-gracias -dijo el hombre con una sonrisa -pensé que ya la había perdido... por cierto me llamo Sebastian Michaelis

- Yo soy Ciel Phantomhive -dijo Ciel estrechando la mano de Sebastian

Ambos hablaron de cosas triviales en todo el camino hasta que el conductor anuncio la ultima parada, los dos salieron del metro y se fueron por caminos diferentes con una sonrisa en el rostro

**Martes 9 de marzo**

habían pasado ya varias semanas desde que Sebastian y Ciel se conocieron, ambos se había llevaron muy bien desde el principio y ha logrado ser camaradas a pesar del corto tiempo de conocerse. También cabe destacar la atracción que ambos sentían por el otro, no era muy fuerte el sentimiento pero hacia que ambos deseasen que su relación llegase a ser algo mas que una amistad, para que esto se hiciera posible uno de los dos debía dar el primer paso...

-Ciel... ¿tienes algo que hacer el jueves? -pregunto Sebastian mirando al joven de ojos azules que estaba sentado a su lado

-pues, el jueves salgo temprano de clases, asíque tengo toda la tarde libre...¿porque la pregunta? -Ciel sentía mariposas en el estomago esperando la respuesta de su amigo " ¿era que me va a pedir una cita?"

- el jueves tengo el día libre asíque me preguntaba si te gustaría acompañarme a ver una película -Ciel se sorprendió ante la respuesta que le dio Sebastian -claro iremos como amigos ¿no? -agrego Sebastian al ver la cara de sorpresa de Ciel

- bueno... me gustaría nos vemos aquí a las 1:00 -dijo Ciel saliendo del metro

Sebastian vio como la silueta de Ciel se perdía entre la multitud, y sonrió pensando en como seria su salida con Ciel

**Jueves 11 de marzo**

Como habían acordado se encontraron en el primer vagón del metro pero esta vez se quedaron en la antepenúltima parada. Estando ya en el cine entraron a la sala y empezaron a ver la película, Ciel no podía disimular su nerviosismo al tener tan cerca al chico de cabello negro, esto no paso desapercibido para Sebastian quien de forma sutil tomo la mano derecha de Ciel y la beso

- ¿tienes frió Ciel? estas temblando -pregunto Sebastian acercándose mas a Ciel

-eeeeee no tengo frió, estoy bien -decía Ciel tratando de alejarse de Sebastian pero este ya lo tenia preso entre sus brazos - ¿Sebastian que estas haciendo? ya te dije que no tengo frió

-solo es precaución... no me gustaría que te enfermases -Ciel al oír esto se sonrojo a mas no poder, lo brazos de Sebastian se sentían tan cálidos y su pecho era tan suave pero a la vez firme no habia duda que Ciel estaba disfrutando se ese abrazo.

Cuando la película termino fueron a un café, pasaron allí toda la tarde hablando de cosas triviales y conociéndose mas hasta que dieron las 6 pm y volvieron a la estación del metro. Una vez mas entraron al vagón del metro y se quedaron parados frente a la puerta ya que había siempre mucha gente a esta hora del día, ambos se quedaron en silencio porque ninguno de los dos sabia que decir, Ciel sintió como la mano de Sebastian tomaba la suya de inmediato y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas volteo a verlo, Sebastian lo miraba fijamente y con una pequeña sonrisa

-Gracias por haberme Ciel

-Gracias a ti por haberme invitado

Ambos se miraban fijamente como si no hubiera nadie mas estuviese en ese vagón y ante esta dulce manera de mirarse sonrieron para que posteriormente la oscuridad y el dolor los envolviera... Minutos después Ciel abrió los ojos lentamente sintiendo un gran dolor en todo su cuerpo, casi no podía ver por el polvo y la oscuridad, una enorme y pesada pared aplastaba la parte inferior de su cuerpo pero no le importaba el dolor solo quería saber que tan grave se hallaba Sebastian, Ciel agarraba algo con su mano izquierda pero no podía ver que era asíque arrastro su mano hasta ponerla mas cerca de su cara y lo que vio lo horrorizo por completo, aun tenia agarrada la mano de Sebastian pero el resto del cuerpo no estaba. Ciel soltó algunas lagrimas con la poco fuerza que le quedaba y pensó en su familia, en sus amigos y en Sebastian, recordó el ultimo momento que estuvieron juntos y con este hermoso recuerdo en su mente cerro los ojos para no abrirlos nunca mas.

...

Reviews?


End file.
